PLAYBOY AND TEACHER
by Female Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: UPDATED-CHAP 2::Kaoru is a playboy. Kenshin is High school teacher who’s looking to settle down. See how these unlikely two become a wonderful couple and beat the odds and unlikely few…
1. Meeting you alas

**Playboy and the Teacher**

Fhb- female hitokiri Battousai

R- (must be of any age, once **_mature_** to read)

Couple of Interest- Battousai and Kaoru

Synopsis: Kaoru is a playboy. Kenshin is High school teacher who's looking to settle down. See how these unlikely two become a wonderful couple and beat the odds and unlikely few…

**_This fanfiction contains suggestive material. Suggestive seductive themes. If you are not of age, please leave, this fanfiction is after all in the R-section where a certain audience of rightful age could read this fic. I will not be blamed however, for someone's child reading this fanfiction. So long as I do not write any sexual explicit things, then this fic is clean!!_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

"ACTION!" the director shouted loudly throughout the set…

There she sat, a beautiful model located in one of the highest watched magazines viewed in the world by young boys and men…

There Kaoru sat on her chair dashing her head to side. Her midnight blue locks fell layer over layer, giving her face a foreign look of distinct beauty. Untamed and wild. Just the way a true model should be. The idly tresses of ebony, clung to her body which she posed off. Her eyes were gems of the deepest seas, yet within them, gold burned giving her image intensity and levity. Her red lips were shiny with a golden glint on the side them, whereas her face were slightly damp from the droplets of water which were design to look as sweat.

Her soft skin, burned cherry, with tinges of yellow haughtily attracting the eyes to areas of not so meek reply. There she sat on a lazy boy couch. Head slightly cocked to the side, with tresses falling in her face, giving her eyes, which were highlighted in deep kohl, a predatory look, one which was curb to be daring…

Her body was clad in a black outfit which was snug. Her legs were crossed while her tall spike heels gave one more reasons to whistle haughtily.

Yes this was Kamiya Kaoru, one of the finest lil things you could have your hands on. She was love by some, and most definitely hated by others…

"Okay baby, turn your head to the right some more! Ah, that's right, a little more, just a lil more, right, perfect" her director spoke while camera men went around to take shots of her body. Huge attention lights, in colours of yellow were placed around her, giving her body a glow around it.

Snap shots flickered one after the next.

"Turn to the right kao-baby, right, excellent!" her director advised her again…

"Okay, I want one with you lying down and looking real cute. Have one of your hands in your hair while the other trying to cover your shoulder!" he spoke, not caring if he was speaking of the female body…

Kaoru switched her body, to one of a lying position with her eyes looking drowsy of love. Her lips were thick and ruby red. One of her hands were cuffed in hair, giving her the authentic wicked girl stare while the other was on her smooth shoulder. Powder puffs here and there certainly gave her the sniffles. Lights were burnt toward her, while men took shots of her…

Again and again, shots of her in multiple poses were taken. She certainly caught their eye. Certainly did…

"Okay, CUT! That's a wrap! CUT AND PRINT" the director spoke, while making sure the film was taken to the basement to be develop.

"Okay Kaoru, you can go home sweetheart!" her director spoke while signing some documents which was left undone…

"Urh, okay!" she got up and went to the changing room…

Taking off the makeup, and fancy clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror and made a deform face. Blowing her bangs out of her face frustrated, she wondered, how long would she be at such an occupation…??

As people knew her, she was all bad…

--

--

"Get real man!" one of the boys murmured

"I'm not faking you dope! It's the truth. We're getting finals real soon!" the brown hair boy spoke

"Aww man! Why couldn't Himura tell us?" the now angry boy asked…

"Tell you what?" a young man with a high pony, black jacket and pants, white shirt and red tie to match the hair asked. His face was serious and smooth with not a scar on it. His eyes burned a lethal shade of amber, never making one feel too safe or too cocky if they valued their life, that is…

The boys quickly ran back into their seats and greeted…

"Konnichiwa Himura-sensei!" they stood

"Arigatou, sit minna-chan!" he spoke while dropping his briefcase on the table. Carefully he took off his black rectangular small frame shades which made him look lethal and sexy …

He began rubbing off the calculus on the board and then began asking back the original question from the start…

"Mr. Tenchi, what is it that I didn't tell the class?" Kenshin's voice was low…

The boy stood, in respect, "urh, that we would have final's real soon!" he answered…

"I didn't say I was setting finals soon Tenchi-kun, but do understand, you should be revising or you may not be prepared…" he spoke

"Hai Himura-sensei!" he sat down

"Okay, now today class, I'm going to teach you something you've covered in Physics. It's kinna old but it's good to know your work, how many of you know how to find momentum?" he asked

The entire class raised their hands…

"Okay! That's good, if you would kindly take down these notes on momentum, I would be happy to direct your attention on something new, is that alright Jason?" Kenshin stressed on the boy's name…

"Samanu sensei!" he answered

"Don't talk when I am speaking, thank you!" he went to the black board and began writing some notes…

--

--

--

After a boring day, Kenshin drove home quickly readying his laundry to be cleaned…

Taking the basket of dirty laundry out his Audi A-L8, he carefully held the load and shut the door…

--

--

--

'Arhhh!'

Kaoru shut the door to her black Q35 and began walking down the path with her dirty laundry in her blue basket. Not looking at where she was walking, she continued until…

**(BANG)**

"Ouch!" Kaoru groaned as she her load had become fallen and so did she. She landed plump on the floor, and what a way she looked…

"Damn!" a masculine voice grunted…

Kaoru looked up after immediately hearing a male voice. There he sat, hair tied in a messy pony of red, his stature was small yet rippled with muscles. All she felt was his ki which emanated good being…

'God, he's so cute!' she had to admit, he was a hunk…

--

--

--

Hearing the young woman's voice, he completely slapped himself. He made a quick glance to her face and yet it seem as an eternity of beauty repeatedly bounded him to his position…

Kenshin shook his head, "I'm so sorry miss! Allow me!" he spoke, not looking directly into her eyes. He swore he saw her before, but he wasn't sure where. Picking up the first article, he thought he'd get an instant nose bleed.

Picking up the clothing which seem to be silky and baby blue, the colour of her eyes, he blushed…

Kaoru seeing why he stopped, quickly went to him, but had manage to slip from the silky cloth on the floor, falling directly on him, Kenshin laid fixated with blue eyes and ebony falling over him. Their lips were so close, while his heated breath burned her aroused ideas…

His scent was that of peppermint and Curve, an odd combination, but rather intricate pair to arouse her senses. And for the first time, did she look into his eyes. They burnt hardships and struggles, a touch of passion dwindled in with the unusual shade, yet, they dashed something Kaoru really wanted to feel, a love, an interest. Was it that he was a total player that his eyes gave him away, or was it he were sincere?

Gasping at the amber pools, Kenshin found her so delicate and innocent. Her small mouth arch to gasp while her heavenly blues watched him so carefree and literately. She formed a red blush, and then eventually came off…

Turning her head to the side, she couldn't bring her eyes to his, oh no, that was too hard.

"I'm sorry sir!" she started….

"No! It was my fault, I should have been looking where I was walking---it's not your fault miss!" he spoke, "lets skip the intro, I'm not too good with apologies, I'm Himura, Himura Kenshin, and you are?" he asked while letting out his hand for the conventional hand shake

She looked at his hand quite unsure and then back at his eyes, a lovable shade of fluorescent pink painted in circles across her cheeks, "It's Kamiya Kaoru!" she shook his hand and smiled. Such a radiant one, one Kenshin sighed dreamily to. Sorry to say, 'I' think I've fallen for you' Kenshin's brain thought…

And so, they met, certainly not the way we expected, but hey, it's life…

--

-- **no**** explicit sexual motioning was present! This fanfiction stands on the grounds of R where my suggestiveness is allowed!**

--

An: Hope you guys liked it. I know it's sorta boring, but bear with me…It does get better. Well Please review, I'll appreciate it. Thanks and do read again!


	2. The playboy at school

**Power of Our Love…**

**Fhb**

** R **

--

--

--

NB: It's Friday and Kenshin and Kaoru are taking detention outside. You can have it so in my school. Esp if their important exams in the school.

"So are you native to Tokyo--what about the experiences in your schools, how did feel" asked Kaoru, her face turned from the red head she sat on the grass with.

"No, I'm not native to Tokyo. I'm from Kyoto--but since I had problems in my other schools I had to resort to different institutions, and I'll tell yuh, it's not easy trying to make friends, to be nice and to start over. It's always scary the first couple times, and then it becomes so normal--I guess you forget about it---and just move on forgetting why you're really here" he spoke--his voice somewhat soft and sorrowful. Kaoru could tell this boy had gone through sorrows. Poor kid, he must have had a ruff pass. She wished she could help--- part was uncertain by that comment, could she help him? Would he allow her?…

She drew a deep sigh and wished she hadn't asked that question. An uneasy tenseness settled over them, brimming a sort of hindrance.

"So---do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, feeling his cheeks red, yet nevertheless he was dying to know.

Pink circles dusted her cheeks and Kenshin began laughing when he saw this.

"You're blushing" he laughed, making her blush some more. She held down her cheek and spoke:

"No I'm not" she couldn't help but giggle

"Yes you are" he protested,

"No I'm not" she spoke, a stupid grin across her face.

"Alright---you win. So tell me, do you--you know got a boyfriend?" he asked and laid on his back looking into her pretty blue eyes. She was suddenly drawn to his position, a few dirty things flashed across her mind but she quickly shook her head to forget them.

"Why would you care?" she asked, drawing an inward breathe, something which made him drawn to her. He wasn't sure how long his eyes focus on hers. She was a wild one, her spunk and attitude got the better of her, and funny you suddenly was not drawn to her exquisite feminine features, but drawn to her personalities and multi-dimensional behavior which seem to make you act yourself around her, something he was becoming aware of.

"Hello" she snapped her fingers in front his face. He blinked back and looked at her, "huh?" he muttered. She giggled with a small hand covering her modest features.

"I was just telling you, I don't have a boyfriend---besides, I don't have time for that. My girlfriends and I believe in the nine B's." she spoke, her voice rather proud.

"What's that?" he asked, very much wanting to know.

"The nine B's are, books before boys, because bad boys bring bad babies" she retorted seeing a tinge of hurt and shock on his face.

"Ohh" he muttered.

"But--um, I could have guy friends…" she spoke not sure if that would help his mood.

He said nothing. With that he sat up with hands on his knees.

"Kenshin---do you have a girlfriend?" asked Kaoru blushing a bit at her question.

"No…not right now--I'm looking for one though" he turned to her and they both blushed. Slowly he placed a hand over hers and came closer.

"K-Ken--" she was suddenly trance by his eyes…

"Kaoru, would you like to go with me, this Saturday--to see a drive in movie?" he asked, not sure if she would listen him especially with that B-law.

"Um--um…" she lost her tongue when she became lost in his stare…

"Please" he whispered, coming closer…

"…Sure" she whispered and with that he grinned evilly. Kaoru could feel the heartache.

(The school bell rings)

Kaoru jumped.

"Great, see at 7--where do live by the way?" asked Kenshin, looking at her…

"Um do you know a house called old Kamiya?" she asked

"Yeh---,"

"Well, that's my house…" she spoke

"Wow---isn't that owned by the government or something?" he asked

"No, it's my father's. Since the Kamiya's had a life in the political hearings the government signed a document stating the house is ours. Ever since then, we had the house --- it's not too bad really" she spoke

"Hmm--okay…well you're some fun Kaoru. I'm sure you'll be very alive tomorrow. Wear something pretty" he got up and was about to leave

"--It may not help, I'm still so very ugly with or without makeup and fancy dresses…" she whispered…

"Hey! I heard that" he paused, "don't ever say that, you got me?" he spoke harshly yet his voice curbed to appeal for her. Looking at her in the eyes, his eyes stressed a deep amber.

"Yeh" she whispered

"Good, don't let anybody tell you anything--don't take that shit. Be proud to be who you are--" he spoke and with that he walked away…

"Wow--what a guy" thought Kaoru and with that she laid back on the grass and looked up at the clouds, 'Oh Kenshin' she placed her hands over her heart and formed small Kenshins' in the clouds…

--

--

--

))Last Period((

"When we react Nitric acid with sodium chloride, what do we get? Anybody?" the teacher in the chemistry lab asked.

She looked over the students and saw Kamiya and Himura were trading messages across the class. AGAIN

"Mr. Himura, Ms. Kamiya, something you two would like to share with the class?" asked the teacher.

"No maim" they spoke

"Well then I would advise you two to stop your nonsense or I will place you both for detention all week, understood?" asked the teacher

"Yes maim" the spoke.

"As I was saying but was so rudely interrupted, what is the chemical product. Mr. Sagara?" asked the teacher seeing him looking out the window…

"Wh--wha--what?" he asked setting up properly and looking at the teacher. The students giggled and teacher grew angry.

"Is it something with Friday which makes you students so lethargic and lame to work?" asked the teacher

"No sensei Jun" they answered.

"Then why is it that you students cannot work for forty-five minutes straight without any chatting and daydreaming. Is it so hard to do? Listen up students finals are coming hard, and if students sky-lack in my class I'm afraid some of you'll will be taking summer school and won't have admission to the other class. Okay?" she made it very known. They noted her severity.

"Hai sensei" the exclaimed subserviently

"Good, now what is the answer?" she spoke and saw a few hands go up, as usual Kaoru's hand was up.

"Yes, Ms. Kamiya" she spoke

"When (nitric acid) HNO(3) reacts with NaCl (sodium chloride) it forms the chemical products of HCl (hydrochloric acid) and NaNO(3) (sodium nitrate)." she spoke and with that the teacher nodded.

"Very good Ms. Kamiya" she paused, "okay, on page 315 in your lab textbooks there is an exercise for you to do based under the hypothesis's you gathered today in your lab, this will be ¼ of your final marks so please do this to the best of your potential. Any questions?" she asked

"No maim" and with that the bell rung.

Everyone began evacuating the class including Tomoe, Megumi and Misao who patiently waited for Kaoru who was packing up her stuff. But they realized Kenshin was sitting in her seat and looking straight into her face making her blush. He suddenly got up when she was completed and whispered something in her ear. Kaoru blushed when Kenshin held her hand for emphasis and soon his wonderful touch was gone.

"Remember now Kaoru" he shouted passing her squad.

Kaoru ran up to her friends and greeted them. "What's up guys?" she asked speaking as if nothing happened.

"What just happened?" asked Tomoe

"What are you talking about?" asked Kaoru, brows furrowed in curiosity.

"You-- and Himura. The connection, oh don't tell me you forgot lil tanuki?" asked Megumi sarcastically…

"Oh Kenshin, he was just telling me something" she spoke

"Oh, so now you like him?" Misao asked

"No--NO--I didn't say that. I believe in the nine B-s, our motto, what is up with you guys if I just speak with a guy? Is it a federal case, jeez" spoke Kaoru angrily…

"Listen lil tanuki, I know when a girl speaks to a guy----and I know when a girl _really_ speaks to a guy. I also do know that you and Himura are just not friends and are something more…you know the rule Kaoru, if you can not handle Himura in your life, then maybe you should tell him good-bye or leave our group" Megumi spoke icily…

"I told you, we're just friends, that's it. I swear." Kaoru spoke, her heart hurting somewhat from their persecutions.

"Good. We better not catch you in any slackness now" Tomoe added and with that the girls had left for the mall.

--

--

--

"Aghh" "Aufff" "AGHHHHHHHHHHH" Kaoru screamed. Loud noises escaped her lips as she in fury looked at the clothes and mess she had made.

A knock soon came on the door, "Kaoru, honey, is everything okay?" asked her mother…

"Yeh mom--everything's cool. I'm just looking for something that's all." she spoke with that she sat down in all her clothing and blew her bangs out her face.

"Kaoru, can I come in?" asked her mom.

"It's your house. Yeh--come in" Kaoru spoke and soon her mom joined her.

"What's my lil girl so worked up about?" she spoke casually.

"It's this guy at school mom---I'm looking for something to wear tomorrow and I'm so lost. All I have is jeans and tank tops, I can't where that, I'll be looking like an Avril Lavigne and though I don't mind it and all, I can't go looking like that to him" she cried out all her anxieties

"I remember my first date. It was almost like yesterday" her mother began recapping

"Oh boy. No mom, don't go telling me what happened 10 years ago, I'm not in the mood, okay?" asked Kaoru…

"Alright, well you clean this up now, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes so maybe you should wash up." with that she left.

Kaoru determined to find something, dug some more until she finally settled for a short black skirt and grey off shoulder top. On the top was a picture of a wild cat which was embossed through the material. It was just perfect, all she needed was some accessories and shoes. Pink beads flew across the room soon followed yellow bracelets--then green rings, 'what is this garbage?' she wondered, finding some black jewelry she grinned. Then came the shoes.

Now she sat in contemplation as to which to choose. If she wore her spiky-heels she would brake her ass, but at least she would be breaking it for a good reason, if she wore the flats, it would make her look short and it's best she just wear slippers coz it's similar. If she wore the lace up hells her mother would think she was out to seduce the guy when hell--that's the last thing she wanted to do. Three options---all so very hard options. She made some more mm's and hmm's until she finally went with the spike heels.

Finally having everything prepared the phone ran.

Ringing

'Uh-oh' she thought as she couldn't seem to find the phone. She began pelting clothing wildly,

"Hello" she picked up a shoe and flung it when she realized what she held up…she kept at it until she finally found her phone.

'Found yah--mwhaahah'

"Y-allo" she spoke

"Kaoru--- it's me, Misao" spoke Misao

"Oh hi Misao-chan…" Kaoru spoke packing up her clothing

"Tomoe and Megumi were wondering if you would like to hang with out us tomorrow, we're going to the beach tomorrow--" she spoke

"Tomorrow---as in the day after today?" she asked

"Well, yes--tomorrow" she spoke

"Urh----um---I'm kinna busy" she spoke

"Oh---well, thanks anyways, sleep well now, bye" she spoke and with that she hung up.

'Oh boy---my life suddenly doesn't look good now-'

After dinner Kaoru sat on the bed looking at her clothing. 'I hope Kenshin likes how I look--because I know, I like how he's fine' she chastised herself and with that fell asleep.

--

--

Kenshin looked up at the moon, 'tomorrow I will claim you and make you mine---' he thought.

'I will have you my little blue jay---one way or another'

--

--

An: Oh boy---was that writing or what? Man---who knew I could write so much? Well then I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry I took forever to update and yes it's all my fault--but fhb-chan is sorry. I will update, okay?

**Updates:**

- Tasting an Eternity- chap 3 R section of rk

- Teenager Getaway- chap 2 R section of rk

Please review.


End file.
